My Thoughts on Marco
by Nr36
Summary: While Marco was trapped in Star's closet, he stumbled across Star's journal—which turned out to be documentation of some of her most closely guarded secrets. Just what had Star written in it about her best friend? One-shot.


"All right! No more riddles, little man!" yelled Marco as he grasped Glossaryck in his hands. "Tell me what I'm supposed to be looking for—aaah! My eyes!"

In the heat of the moment, a bright beam of light had suddenly begun emanating from Glossaryck's head. To Marco, it was like a flashbang had gone off right in front of him. He shut his eyes forcefully, trying to make sense of what had happened. But even behind the protection of his eyelids, all he could see was a wall of bright white. He lost his balance and fell backwards, smashing his backside against the locked closet door. The force of the impact caused one of the books on a shelf above him to fall down on the ground. Hearing the noise of the book hitting the tile floor, the teenage boy opened his eyes and glared at the book in surprise, his vision slowly returning to him.

The book was light purple in color and decorated with numerous cartoony doodles of butterflies, a pink bunny, hearts, birds, and stars. After a few seconds, Marco understood what Glossaryck had been referring to earlier.

"Oh...!" realized Marco, pointing at Glossaryck. "So _this_ is the thing!"

"Bingo!" confirmed Glossaryck.

Marco's face lit up and he smiled wide. "Star! I found the thing! It's a little book!"

"That's good." said Star, who was laying down on the ground on the other side of the door. "Reading will keep the mind sharp, like a horn."

Marco was initially hesitant to open the book, since he knew that the book was, more likely than not, Star's and based on its appearance, locked shut as it was meant for her eyes only. But since he didn't want to spend the rest of his life behind a closet in his parents' house, Marco couldn't hold himself back. He took his left hand, grabbed onto the book's cover and a few pages underneath it, and tugged. Much to his surprise, the book opened. However, the writing he was seeing on the pages was completely illegible. It didn't even look like words.

"It's in Mewnian writing." concluded Marco, somewhat confused. He flipped through a few pages and attempted reading those instead. Much to his relief, the next few pages were in a language he understood.

"Oh wait! Here's English!" exclaimed the half-Latino boy. He then began to read the page aloud:

* * *

 _CHAPTER ONE: Mom's a Poophead!_

* * *

Immediately, Star got up and recited what Marco had just said, trying to figure out just what he was reading from.

 _"Mom's a poophead?"_ wondered Star as she searched through her memories.

Seconds later, she realized the awful truth—Marco was reading from her journal. The super secret one that no one was ever supposed to read under any circumstances.

"Marco!" begged Star. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Hang on, Star." insisted Marco. "Just give me a sec."

Star's squeals became even more desperate and high-pitched. "Marco! No! That's not the thing! That's not the thing!"

"Skipping forward..." monologued Marco as he bypassed several more pages.

"Marco! Put that down!" protested Star.

Marco began reading the next paragraph:

* * *

 _On my tenth birthday, I put noxing frogs in all the servants' beds._

* * *

Suddenly, the light coming from Glossaryck's head blinked a few times before extinguishing entirely.

"Hey!" shouted Marco.

"I'm out of juice." said Glossaryck. "Dip down."

He then jumped into Star's Magic Instruction Book and dissolved into it. Marco tried to continue reading the book by laying down and using the light coming in through the slots in the door. It worked. There was just enough light for him to understand what was in front of him.

Meanwhile, Star was becoming extremely desperate. She tried banging on the door to get Marco's attention.

"Marco! It'snotthething! It'snotthething!" she squealed hysterically.

Marco read the top of the next page:

* * *

 _CHAPTER ELEVEN: My Thoughts on Marco_

* * *

Immediately, Marco's expression changed from one of curiosity to one of complete surprise. He was completely blown away by what he was seeing. There was an entry in her journal entirely dedicated to _him._ Marco certainly couldn't hold himself back now. He took a deep breath and began reading what was in front of him, but this time he read it to himself. Time seemed to crawl to a standstill as he dove into the neatly-written paragraphs.

* * *

 _I met Marco on the first day of school. Somehow the principal knew we'd be the best of friends, and it's true, we were!_

* * *

Marco felt butterflies begin to flutter around inside his stomach. His anticipation was killing him; he worried deep down what Star had written about him. Did she no longer consider him her best friend? His hands trembled as he continued reading.

* * *

 _But now, after this latest thing that happened, I'm beginning to feel like things have begun to change between us._ _It all started after I saved Marco from Toffee. We were standing together outside the castle, trying to grasp what had just happened. My wand was gone, Toffee and Ludo were gone, the castle was gone… it felt like everything I knew had vanished. Marco and I turned towards each other, and that's when I noticed he was fighting back tears. It hurt so bad to see him like that because I felt like I was responsible for getting us into the whole situation with Toffee._

 _Then we closed our eyes and quickly wrapped our arms around each other in the most emotional hug we've ever had. We were pressed so tightly against each other that I felt Marco's heart thrashing around in his chest. I could feel Marco's arms trembling. I felt little shivers go down my spine as Marco softly exhaled on the back of my neck and hair. There was so much going on and it felt like my mind was gonna explode. To us, time stopped and only me and Marco were there, hugging out the storm together. It_ _felt like it was going to last a lifetime—that was, until my new wand came, along with the Italian unicorn and then Marco's parents and my dad showed up and we went back to the castle for a few days where we slowly recovered from the incident and before long we were back on Earth again._

* * *

Marco had never heard Star sound so serious and deliberate before. All of the previous entries he had seen sounded like they were written by a spunky and upbeat magical princess from another dimension. Not this one. This entry sounded so solemn. So serious. So formal. Marco knew that Star would have to have very strong feelings about something to write like this. The words on the page seemed to come to life as Marco imagined the scene unfolding again: him and Star standing there on Mewni, with nothing but each other there... followed by the wand's spontaneous regeneration and the Italian unicorn's grandiose entrance... and all of the other things that happened afterwards. Marco then turned to the next page and began reading once again.

* * *

 _It took me a little while to realize this, but I think the reason that I felt that way when Marco and me were hugging wasn't because we were friends. It wasn't because we were best besties either. Sure, we had hugged before, but I had never felt this way when I hugged Marco after he wanted me to stay on Earth with him, or when he hugged me after he thought I had been lost to Mewberty forever._

* * *

The butterflies in Marco's stomach started fluttering around twice as fast now. Marco's hands trembled as he realized what he was reading was real. It took all of his strength to continue on, since the next page appeared like it was going to be... a confession of some sort.

* * *

 _I'm sorta hesitant to say this… but I've gotta get it off my chest. I'm beginning to like Marco. Like, not in a best besties way, but in like a romantic way. I actually can't believe I'm in love with my best friend, but now it's all sinking in. Now I'm beginning to understand why._

 _It's because Marco is one of the best looking guys I know, and due to his amazing personality. His trademark red hoodie is super stylish and awesome, especially when he pairs it with his dark skinny jeans and his trademark shoes. His "Marco Diaz, Ph.d" outfit is even cuter, it suits him and his personality so well. His chocolate brown eyes, his stylish hair, and his cute little mole are so amazing that I'm wondering if I even find Oskar hot anymore. And all the things he's done for me show that he cares about me more than anyone else in the world. Cheering me up, dancing with me in the Underworld, spending all of Freeze Day with me... the list is incredible._

 _The hard part is that I don't know if Marco likes me back. I mean, we've been best besties since August. And sure, we were supposedly bound for all eternity by the Blood Moon, but the "soul binding" legend might not be real. If the Blood Moon was nothing but a joke and Marco doesn't like me... will he try to get away from me? Will he no longer want to be friends anymore? I'm so scared because I just don't know. If only there was some way Marco could find out how I feel and tell me how he feels, too._

 _Star_

 _Total Days Spent on Earth: 173_

* * *

Marco felt blood rushing into his cheeks. He had just uncovered a massive revelation of information that would change his life forever. He now knew the truth; Star was in love with him. Ever since their Blood Moon Ball dance, Marco wondered if the love her felt towards Star would ever be reciprocated, and now it was all coming true. It was almost unbelievable. All he had to do now was figure out when he was going to pop the question.

Star felt equally shocked, gasping loudly at the thought of Marco having potentially found out how she felt about him. Initially she felt fearful, afraid that Marco wouldn't accept her as anything more than a friend. But moments later she felt herself relax and the love she felt for Marco began surging through her body. She rose high into the air until she was hovering a few feet over the ground. A few seconds later, she generated a heart-shaped key made from magic itself. It sailed over to the closet door and unlocked it. No longer supported by the door, Marco fell backwards onto the floor of Star's room, sliding a little bit as he did so.

After landing back on the ground and starting blankly into space for a moment or two, Star began rejoicing. She had finally learned how to use magic without her wand. A stunned Marco simply looked on as she did a small victory dance and pranced over towards him. Then she noticed he was still holding her top secret journal. After bending downwards towards him, she snatched it back from his hands and smacked him in the face with it.

"Ow!" grunted Marco.

"Sorry." apologized Star. "But don't read my journal!"


End file.
